


five times 'together'. One Forever.

by 10BlackRoses



Category: Sebastian Vettel - Fandom, fernando alsonso, jenson button - Fandom, kimi raikkonen - Fandom, lewis hamilton - Fandom, mark webber - Fandom, nico rosberg - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10BlackRoses/pseuds/10BlackRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Nico and lewis are suspected of being together, one time they confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times 'together'. One Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. its all just randomness! enjoy!

 

**Fernando**

 

Lewis was sat with Alonso. They weren’t speaking. Alonso was furious at him. The accident was all Lewis fault, he couldn’t blame Fernando for being mad. Nico sauntered into the canteen. Chirpy as usual. He saw Lewis and his face fell, he darted over.

 

Alonso’s eyes rose from his lunch as he watched Nico. He paid close attention to the way Nico flicked his hair out of his eyes. Touching his neck then resting his hand on Lewis shoulder. He watched Lewis, gaze intently into the young Germans eyes. Almost as if he was transfixed, completely captivated. Alonso’s jaw fell open slightly at the thought, that rushed through his head.

 

Nico for sure was gay. Everyone in the paddock would put money on it. But now, now Alonso had a theory.

 

Lewis and Nico, together. He grinned it would be good ammunition if it was true!.

**Jenson**

Alonso never did find out what exactly was going on. And then jenson and Lewis where team mates. Jenson his usual charming smug English self, was always picking at Lewis. He was overly friendly and Nico didn’t like it. Not one bit.

 

Everyone , always adored after race parties. Jenson was no exception. He sought out Lewis for some drunken karaoke, Lewis obliged. But when the two started falling all over one another. Nico very publicly stormed out of the club.

 

Jenson never did realize what he’d done wrong. But Nico never enjoyed his company again, and if jenson even thought of calling him “Britney” Nico seemed to snap.

 

He also noted that Nico physically would put himself between him and Lewis at driver parades, social events, media events etc. then jenson started to entertain a peculiar thought.

 

Lewis and Nico? Together? .

 

**Mark**

Mark could hear whimpering as he exited the garage after the race. Behind a pile of tires he spotted Lewis knelt on front of Nico who was wailing like an injured child.

 

Nico and mark had crashed during the race. Nicos first proper summersault off the track, the car had spun and spun before hitting the wall. Mark had seen his lip tremble as he had emerged from the car but Nico had stayed strong.  Now it seemed after the race Nico was falling to bits. Mark stayed out of sight but could hear them both.

 

“You alright man, stop crying”

 

“I…I…. was so scared” Nico mumbled between sobs. Lewis started flattening his long platinum blonde hair allowing the strands to slip through his fingers. Mark frowned. Even for friends that was an overly affectionate gesture. Then Lewis pulled Nico to him and held him. Rocking him gently.

 

“Your alright, your always gonna be. Your my main man. You know I’m always gonna be right hear.” Mark decides he was imposing on a rather intimate moment and slinked away as quietly as he could.

 

He knew what he had seen. Lewis and Nico. Together. But then his mind started trying to deceive him. Where they just together, or ‘together’ in that other sense?. Mark trembled at the thought.

 

**Sebastian**

 

Seb skipped happily alongside kimi. And when the fin broke off to join his team Seb sought out Nico, a fellow chirpy German who he could converse with. Only Nico looked sad and Sebastian wasn’t used to seeing Nico looking so down in the dumps.

 

“Nico? What’s the matter!” Nico smiled warmly at him.

 

“Hi Seb, nothing. Just, you know, standing around” Seb nodded.

 

“You look sad…” Sebastian added. Nico shrugged.

 

“I guess I am a little sad.” Nico looked down at his shoes.

 

“Why? What’s the matter?” Nico shrugged again. But this time his eyes flickered unconsciously to the left and Seb followed the look. Only to find Lewis all over his stunning girlfriend Nicole. Sebastian was momentarily confused. Why would Nico be sad about that…? Then it hit him.

 

Seb was the only one to know Nico was gay. They where friends, but he also knew Nico didn’t tell Lewis. And Lewis was meant to be Nicos ‘best friend’. Now Seb understood. Nico ‘liked’ Lewis.

 

In his mind for the rest of the day he saw images of Lewis and Nico together. And it seemed to fit.

 

**Kimi**

Kimi was cold, kimi was hostile, kimi was an ass. But his greatest hidden talent was a knack for reading people. And Nico was like an open book.

 

Kimi watched him feigning disinterest as the Mercedes driver practically molested his teammate. It was the first Mercedes 1-2 wins for something like 50 years. Kimi watched them on screen, on the podium. There ecstatic faces, the way the gazed at each other.

 

Then after the race just as he was about to make his usual sharp exit. He saw them, over all’s at there waists, undergarments soaked with sweat clinging to there skin in the heat of the Malaysian air. And Lewis was caressing Nicos flushed face softly. Kimi couldn’t hear them, could only make out soft murmurs. He watched Nico lean foreword and rest his face on Lewis shoulder. Tears ran down Lewis cheeks, his mouth was moving and Nico was nodding against him. Lewis hands in his hair.

 

Kimi, abruptly as usual. marched right through the glass doors. Nico jerked and pulled away, Lewis wiped his face quickly. Both stood to attention as if kimi was some kind of army Sargent.

 

“As you where” kimi said in his usual monotone before smirking and walking away. He knew what he had seen. He’d seen the two Mercedes driver's as they should be, together.

 

**Love**

Lewis had been besotted with Nico since there youth. He could no longer hold it in and after the Malaysian GP. He was over whelmed, he took Nico aside and just confessed, confessed to loving him. Nico had wept with joy and fell onto him. Lewis poured all his feelings out and Nico simply nodded to weak and to happy to do anything else.

 

Then kimi had interrupted but Lewis knew kimi was no gossip. And if he’d heard anything he wouldn’t speak a word.

 

The last witness to there relationship was love. That night and every one there after. There bodies slid against each other in perfect motion. There passion filled every hotel room in every city they visited. Lewis decided that it was time to let a select few of there peers in on there secret.

 

He stood, in his and Nicos shared hotel room, Nico by his side. On front of five fellow drivers. Each picked carefully by himself and by Nico.

 

Fernando, jenson, mark, Sebastian and kimi.

 

“We have something we want to tell you. Because to each of us you are the only ones we trust”

 

They all looked at each other knowingly. Jenson was the first to speak.

 

“Its ok lew lew. We know”

 

“Know what?” Nico added

 

Fernando continued, “that you two are….”

 

And as if the five had rehearsed before hand , they all in unison, simply added

 

“Together”.


End file.
